


The Tinker's Empty Hands

by NAOA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Depressing, Depression, Gen, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAOA/pseuds/NAOA
Summary: Not a great poem, I wrote it when I was sad. Just about wishing to be a better person.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Tinker's Empty Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just sad and wrote this. I don't know anything about writing poetry. 
> 
> Title is from the rhyme: If wishes were horses, beggars would ride.

I wish I wasn't ugly and I wish I wasn't mean,  
I wish I didn't argue and I wish I didn't scream.  
I wish that I was nice and that I had a pretty heart,  
Instead of being hateful and just wishing I was smart.

I wish I wasn't angry and I wish I wasn't short,  
I wish that I had patience and not just a mean retort.  
I wish that I was kind and that I wasn't full of hate,  
I'd like to be the kind of girl that's very seldom late.

I wish that I was good and I wish that I was fun,  
I wish I was the kind of friend who helps you find the sun.  
Sometimes I wish that I was sweet and not so fucking coarse,  
I wish that I was pleasant and that I showed remorse.

I wish I could be better, I wish I wasn't me,  
I wish I could be nicer and kinder to my family.  
I wish I wasn't here, I wish I wasn't there,  
I wish I wasn't human, I wish I wasn't anywhere.  
I wish I wasn't full of shame and didn't always demand recourse.  
I wish, I wish, I wish but at least I've got a horse.


End file.
